A Tall Tail
by Valkyrie2
Summary: Vegeta has finally gone too far and now he must face the consequences...


Vegetio  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
" Breakfast" Bulma yelled , Vegeta and Trunks blasted out of bed and ran head and head to get to the table first. They were soon making their way down the steps when Trunks used his new technique to blind Vegeta . He fell to the floor in pain "Stupid brat he cried " I'll get you for this ' I swear" he soon got up and made his way to the kitchen to eat his breakfast." Sucker " Trunks yelled  
  
After breakfast Vegeta sat on the couch in the living room to get his daily dose of "T.V" He grabbed the remote out of trunks hand and turned the tv on." Vegeta " Bulma screamed as she ambushed him from behind she gave him a direct slap across the face then walked away. He grabbed the remote back of trunks then turned Digimon on he started to chant the theme "Digimon digital monsters digimon are the champions"  
  
" Mum, Dads starting to freak me out, he's always watching cartoons and comedies " Trunks complained " I know Trunks , I know " she replied.  
  
There was a knock at the door Bulma went to answer it .Goten was standing at the door doing puppy dog eyes " Bulma can Trunks come play with me" " Go away Baka" Vegeta yelled " VEGETA" chi chi screamed " oh oh" He said silently"If I knew chi chi was there I would have kept my mouth shut,".He whispered " How dare you speak to goten like that".  
  
"Oww!" Vegeta said " what's the matter" Bulma questioned him "nothing I just got a pain in my back" He rubbed his lower back and felt a lump there." Must have been bitten by something."  
  
Later that day Vegeta was lying on his bed asleep when he heard yelling coming from outside " Hey you said we couldn't turn into super sayians " Goten yelled " I did not" trunks cried back. He walked over to the window opened it up then screamed " would you fricking kids SHUT UP!!!" " ok " they answered." Walked back to the bed then layed down . A minute later" Trunks stop it , STOP IT" goten cried . he ran back to the window and said "if you shut up I'll take you to Chow Down." " yes sir "they replied." My dad is so weak and stupid" trunks quoted " I cant believe it worked" goten said.  
  
When they went to Chow Down ,Vegeta was still getting pains in his back and the lump was getting bigger . Trunks and Goten came back from the buffet bulma said"are you shore you've got enough" " actually I think I'd better get some more" Goten announced "He is so dumb"Trunks explained" ofcourse he is the son of the biggest baka in the world.  
  
" Wow I'm actually full" Trunks said " I know why your full woman cooks so bad we don't want to eat much at home." Whispered vegeta. After he said that he got that pain in his back again." I'll be back" vegeta said. He walked into the toilets looked at him self in the mirror then screamed.  
  
  
  
He walked out then everyone was asking who screamed, to save himself from the humiliation he said he didn't know. After Bulma paid the bill they were on their way home. While they were in the car Trunks and Goten screamed" Ahhh , there a snake in the car " "that's not a snake that's my tail" Vegeta yelled" You have a tail" said bulma "I have no idea how it happened but when I looked in the mirror it was there" He explained.  
  
Vegeta's Diary  
  
1st of April,  
  
List of things to do:  
  
Put a snake in trunk's bed  
  
Put green dye in Goku's Bath  
  
put laxatives in Piccolo's canteen  
  
replace Krillen's hair growth formula with grass growing formula  
  
replace Woman's hair dye with Pink dye  
  
give Goten a exploding present  
  
Mail Gohan a fake report card  
  
Buy a doll that looks Chouzu and rip his head off  
  
  
  
" I think its cool" Goten said " I think its weird" Trunks whispered to Goten " You stupid brat" Vegeta yelled chasing after him " try and get me loser , loner, freak" he cried back. He was chasing him for hours yet he could still not catch him . "For gods sake stop chasing Trunks" said Bulma. "Shut up women" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"knock, knock" Being the gentleman Vegeta is not he went to go train in the gravity room and Bulma answered the door. " Hi Bulma " Goku said " I've come to pick Goten up so where is he?" " he's with trunks in the yard spying on Vegeta again" she replied. He walked out into the yard to find trunks and goten looking through the window of the gravity room being as nosey as he was he wandered over to see what they were doing.  
  
He peeked through the window to find a different Vegeta in there training. "hey Goten why has Vegeta got a tail" he asked him " don't know , don't care" he answered. " fine I'll just have to find out for my self " . He opened up the door to the gravity room and walked in.  
  
  
  
" what do you want Baka" Vegeta asked him . he fell to the floor in pain he grabbed his tail and felt it was getting longer " I've got it " a mystic fairy said" every time  
  
your nasty your tail grows. " so I have to be good, NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" he cried." The horror the pain of it all I don't even think I could last an hour". " don't worry Vegeta I'll help you after all I know what it's like to have a tail." Goku muttered "I cant believe I just said that" he said to himself.  
  
Valkyrie 


End file.
